


Is this love? klance college AU

by vampirelover3315



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Week, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirelover3315/pseuds/vampirelover3315
Summary: Keith meets lance at a party at the Holt's place. After meeting Keith lance just won't go away....Keith and lance fall in love (eventually) in a college setting.Keith has a very dark past as well.Sorry I'm bad at summarys





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ******************* means I have switched perspective from either Keith to Lance or vice versa.
> 
> hope you like it

Keith pulls up to the holt's house hold on his motorcycle and cuts the engine. He gets off and sighs. He really didn't want to be here right now. The only one he knows is shiro and matt and he's only met matt once so he doesn't really count. As he starts to the back of the house because shiro instructed him to. I can't believe shiro actually convinced me to come. but that's the thing with shiro if i wouldn't have came he would have used his dad voice and would have given me "the look" and honestly I really didn't want to see that it always made me feel guilty.

As he gets to the back he sees that the gate is open so he just goes right in. I look around but I don't see shiro anywhere but I see matt so I deside to ask him. "Hey Matt........have you seen shiro...anywhere" I mumble nervously. "huh...oh yah! Hes inside, in the kitchen " he says with a smile seeing that I'm nervous "you can go right in" "oh ok... thanks" I manage to get out. and head inside.

I hear shiro automatically and head straight where I hear the voice. I find that shiro and a woman that I assume to be Matt's mom in the kitchen talking and preparing the food. "Oh hey Keith! Welcome to the party!" Shiro says with a warm smile on his face. "Have you talked to anyone yet?....or socialize at all?" "Only Matt"I say. hey at least that's something. It counts right?

"hmmm....alright. Wellll anyway will you please take this tray outside."He pauses then adds with a smirk "dont come back inside either, go socialize." I glare but say alright and head out with the tray.

It's filled with I think pieces of hot dog raped in bacon.....weird. As I take a closer look I see that there not cooked yet. huh guess they're going to barbecue outside. When I get out there I see Matt and some girl who looks so much like matt I could have thought that they we're twins shoving a bunch of chips into they're mouths... As a contest maybe?

I clear my throat and then ask Matt "where do you want this....? " he looks up then points a finger at the table near the grill. I go over there quickly and place it down and turn around to see the strange little girl staring at me.

Matt turns around and realizeds she's being awkward. "oh right! I almost forgot introductions. Keith, pidge. pidge, Kieth."He then walks away leaving us to talk but it takes me a few seconds she was waiting for me to say something first.

"Oh..uh hi" I manage to sputter out fast. I really don't want to talk to pidge. Nothing against her really I just don't... like socializing. "Sup..." she replys smoothly "do you happen to know one Lance Mclain." "Uh...No" with that she starts laughing like crazy. After a few minutes she manages to sputter out "well you two are rivals according to Lance!"

Then after a second she starts full on laughing again. It must have been my facial expression or something. "This is toooooo good to be true!" she laughs "I've got to tell the others stay right there." Then she goes securing off to god knows where. And now I'm just standing here.... a lone.

******************

Me and hunk are talking more near the side of the house where people in the back can't see us when pidge comes running towards us laughing " I just had the funniest conversation." She state with a wicked grin. "With who?" I ask curiously. "With Keith that's who!" she exclaims. "HES HERE!!! Why?!"I say back. "yup"she says as her smirk gets wider and then shrugs. "And you know what?" I cran my neck to look around but can't see him.

"WhAt?"i say quickly. I look up at hunk but he looks just as confused as me. "He doesn't even know who you are." "ARE YOU SERIOUS! "I basically screech "yup" she says then bursts out laughing and then hunk joins her. "You too hunk. Now I'm double hurt!" I say dramatically.

"Sorry buddy but this is to good"hunk says. I huff "Well were is he?! "" over by the chips I think" As I start walking over there pidge says "Don't do anything to rash!" "alright alright" I say then speed off.

***************

A moment after Pidge had walked away Matt came up and started to ramble about mechanics and robotics. I just stood there and half listened when I heard a screech I swear I jumped like a bunch off the ground. "hey did you hear that......." I say as I cut Matt off. "huh oh ya that must be one of pidge's friends." he says looking pretty unfazed."Are they always like that..?" "Pretty much." he says with a laugh. "oh"I say....I wonder if her friends are as weird as her.

I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to see the most beautiful person I have ever seen with bright blue eyes, perfect tan skin and great brown messy hair..."The names LANCE" he says. I'm confused for a second before it clicks that this is the Lance Pidge was talking about.

"oh...hi" I say "How do you not know who i am!" he exclaims "we're in the same classes!" "I don't really pay attention to others in class. I get in and get out" "but....we are Lance and Keith neck to neck! we're rivals!" "uh ha never heard that before. Can you tell me how long we've been rivals" I say snarky with a smirk as I lean in. He blushes futivily. Which only makes me smirk more.

"Hey now you to be nice." shiro cuts in giving me a look as he and Ms.Holt walk outside. "I am. I was just asking him a simple question." I state simple. He then gives me the look and trys to get the grill going only for him to fall. Which makes me laugh like heck. I also hear another person laughing and find it was Lance.

When he sees me staring he says "see anything you like?" with a smirk on my face. I can feel heat crawling up my neck as I mumble a sharp "no!" but it sounded way to defensive.

"Anyways.....Why are you here?" he asks curiously "shiro made me..." I say defensively. "you know shiro....!" he exclaimed "No way someone like you could actually know shiro! Like thats impossible" "Ok, first off rude and second off what's that suppost to mean." I say angrily "you know what I don't even want to know" I say when he open his mouth. Then I stock off by shiro and try to avoid Lance for the rest of the partly.


	2. The apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and lance apologize to each other and we get to know the group better better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************* means I have switched perspective from either Keith to Lance or vice versa.

I slammed the door open as I walked into shiro's and mine apartment. "Oh are you finally going to tell me what was bothering the whole time at the party instead of pouting like a baby." Shiro says as I sit down beside him on the couch with a thump.

He then mutes the tv and turns to me waiting for me to say something and it doesn't take long for me to explode and start to ramble to him what happened at the party.....  
(skipping to the end of his ramble cuz I'm to lazy to write it all out)

".....then he says that I can't possibly know you that it's simply impossible like how rude could he be!" I finish slightly out of breath. "huh..... that was rude of him to do but your not much better for antagonizing him." "I did not" I exclaim. He gives me a look which makes me slump down on the sofa.

"And to thing this is the guy I found cute in my classes but in reality he's just a jerk!" ok so maybe I did lie about not knowing who he was. I did but I didn't know his name. I thought of him as a cute guy......wait no that's not right I thought of him as a crush before I found out he was a huge jerk. I mean he was just a looking crush you know to stare at sometimes because they are so beautiful but still.

"Well since you done venting I think it's time for you to go to bed since you have school in the morning." He says shaking me out of my thoughts. "what but it only 11!" "Exactly so now off to bed with you." He says in his dad voice.

I grumble a bit more but I get of the couch to go get ready. "oh and Keith?" "yah" "You should apologize to Lance as well when you get the chance." "You know for being rude to him. Maybe he will even apologize back." he inturups as I open by mouth to say something. "Alright" I grumble as I go to my room.

******************

_** the next day ** _

(Lance, Pidge and Hunk are at there usual hang out spot at a café)  
"ok now that we all are sedaled down spill the details about what happened with you and Keith at the party" Pidge said eagerly. I had told them last night that I would tell them today instead because I was so fuming.

I sigh and took a deep breath as I told them what happened.   
( _again to lazy to write it all out sorry_ ) "......Then he blows up in my face and stocks off saying something like that was rude and how dare you or something like that" after a pause Pidge says "Hey you do know that Shiro and Keith are brothers, right?"

"Really!" I exclaimed. Great now Keith probably already told Shiro how big of a jerk I was. "UGGGGGGGG My lIfE iS OvEr!" I say dramatically. "No it isn't you can always go apologize to him." hunks says supportingly with a hint of sarcasm. "Can we adopt him too?!" Pidge says with a smile. "yah can we!" Hunk said getting excited.

"No! and why would we do that in the first place anyway?" I say gritting my teeth. Apologizing for being a jerk is one thing but befriending him is totally out of the question.

"Well I did my research and apparently he doesn't have many friends.... actually I think he only has one or two friends and that's counting Shiro. Who I remind you is his brother. I mean look at his social medias." I looked on her laptop and saw that Keith's stuff was almost completely bare and he only had two people on his friends list. "Thats.... wow" I murmur. "As I said he is a loner. This is why I want us to befriend him!"

As I thought about it I realized that they weren't going to give up. That's just how they are. So I decide to give a compromise. "Alright I'll make a deal with you. When I go apologize and he's ok or nice I'll try to befriend him but if he's mean and rude we won't be his friend and we won't try to be either to befriend him."

Pidge smirks "Deal." I squint my eyes at her. I wonder if she knows something I don't. It sure does seem like it.

*****************

**A few days later**

This was my chance to apologize but I couldn't work up the courage to go over there. I was currently standing by a café looking at Lance and his friends through a window. God I was such a creep but they hadn't saw me yet so I still had time to back out.

The last couple of days at college have been a little harder then usual but it wasn't because of the classes..... it was because of lance. I had avoided him the last few days which was extremely hard seeing as he was in most of my class but I had did it. I needed a game plan before I could even had thought about talking to him. Hence me having to avoid him.

But it was either now or never and I am going to do this to be a decent person.... and so I didn't have to avoid him for the rest of my fucken life. It was really fucken annoying to do all the time.

So with one final deep breath I head inside. Once inside I go up to his table but it took all I had to not burst out laughing at the look on his face when he saw me coming toward him and his friends.

"Hi..." I say. "Could we talk privately..... please" I grit my teeth. I hope I don't sound to aggressive to him. "Of course!" he says quickly. He almost seems nervous. And now both of his friends are staring at me intently so I decide to say something.... "Hey pidge and hunk." I say. "Hi!" Hunk says cheerfully with a smile and Pidge just nods.

Me and Lance make our way outside. When we get there he says "I need to talk to you as well so this is just perfect." Ok.... well I.... just wanted... to.. um... apologize..." His eyes widen in shock. "For what..?!" he chokes out. "For being so rude to you and teasing you...." His eyes widen even more. He looks so surprised it looked like he could pass out. "So... I'm so sorry that I was teasing you and being straight out rude." Even if it's partfully your fault I mumble but he doesn't hear.

"It's ok... I was the one who started it. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." It's my turn now to have my eyes widen. Was he actually going to a apologize for being a dick.

"I'm also sorry for being rude." "it's ok." I manage to get out. "So... uh would you like to come back inside and sit with me and my friends?" "Are you sure that's ok?" "yah..come on!" He said as he dragged me back inside. I hoped they didn't expect me to say long. I only had a little while before I had to go meet Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked it


	3. wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************* means I have switched perspective from either Keith to Lance or vice versa.

As we get near to their table Pidge and hunk both turn to look at us. pidge has a humongous smirk on her face. "I win! Hand it over." she states confidently. Hunk then sighs and hands over ten dollars. "Win what?" I ask confused. Where they beting on something. "We were just beting on who was going to apologize first." "RUDE" Lance says dramatically.

He then sits down in front of them and pats the seat next to him indicating that he wants me to sit down as well. I go sit down by lance and see that they are all staring. "What?" "Are you going to go order a drink?" Hunk asks. "Oh no, I'm not. i can't stay for very long any ways."

"You can't, why?" lance asks curiously. "Well..." I hesitate. Should I really bring up Shiro when the last time he was rude. Eh I'll do it anyways I decide. If they're rude I can always walk away. " I have to go meet Shiro in a little while."

"oh well why didn't you tell us you have to go?" Lance said sounding disappointed. "Well I can stay for a little bit." I said. "Just not for to long." "Oh ok."

So what's your major? Mine's robotics engineering and so is Hunk's" Pidge says. "We also study astrology on the side but only take the mandatory classes for it." "My Major is astrology too." Lance cuts in with a smile.

"Well..... I major in architecture and astrology." I say nervous about they're reaction. "You major in two things! I heard that it's like super hard to do!" Lance says his eyes sparkling. "Well it can be sometimes but I manage." "wow that's super cool Keith good for you." Hunk says looking proud at me.

"Thanks." I mumble embarrassed. "No prob." "Do you live on campus?" Lance asks. "Huh... No I live with shiro in an apartment. Do you guys live on campus?" "No me, Lance, and Hunk live together." Pidge says proudly.

"Oh that's cool." I say then check my phone and I realize I need to get going or I'm going to be late. "Sorry guys but I really have to go. See you guys tomorrow." I know I'll see them because we are in the same classes.

I start to get up when Lance says "Wait....Can we get your number?" Sure. Hand me your phone." He hands it over and I type it out fast. "Text my number to these two. Ok?" "Yah thanks."

I say good bye to them fast and rush out the doors. I hope on my motorcycle, slip on my helmet, and take off. I head toward the highway speeding all the their intill I got close to my apartment. I slowed down so Shiro wouldn't know.

**********************

As he leaves I turn to my friends and give my phone to them. "Here take Keith's number." They both enter it into there phones. "So this means we can actually be friends with him then?" Hunk asks. "yup. He can actually be pretty ok when he isn't being rude Af." Soooooo what happened back there?" Pidge asks.

"Well He apologized first for being rude. Then I apologized. I then asked him to hang with us for a while." I say. Pidge smirks then says "I knew he was going to apologize today."

"What! You did! why didn't you tell me! I could have been more prepared!" "Well I wanted to see your reaction and let me tell you it was worth it. The look on your face...Man that was hilarious!" "Hunk did you know too!" "Yup." "WhAt I feel BEtrAyEd! How did you guys even find out?"

"Well you know how shiro knows Matt?" "Yah." "Well apparently Keith told Shiro everything and shiro wanted Keith to apologize too so he told Matt everything. He asked Matt for a place where Keith could find you so that he could apologize. So then Matt asked me but I made him spill what Shiro said first. And then told him we where meeting up here today."

"Wow that's alot of work just so that he could apologize." "Right." She says. "That's what I though when she told me." Hunk says. "Maybe he isn't so bad after all" I mumble.

**********************

I park and I rip off my helmet. I get off and rushed inside. When I flung open the door I find shiro flipping through channels on the tv. "Your 5 minutes late." He said with a smirk. "ha" I roll my eyes. He can be so childish some times.

"I did it!" I stated. "Did what?" he asked confused. "Apologize duh!" "Oh yah you did! What did he do after you apologized?" "He apologized to me for being rude as well. And then asked me to hang out with him and his friends for a while. Oh ya... we also exchanged phone numbers as well."

"Wow. Sounds like he wants to be friends with you~" Shiro says while wagging his eyebrows. "Oh whatever. He was probably only being nice." "Surrrrre~ Anyway you ready to go?" "Almost. I just need to go change." I say as I jog to my room. "Well hurry I don't want to be late. He says. "Alright" I say as I close the door to my room. I change out of my clothes and put on sweatpants, black ones of course and a red tank top. ( **not sure if** **it's** **called that for boys but** **I** **meant a sleeve less shirt with big arm holes.** )

As I come out of the room I see Shiro already at the door getting this shoes on. "In a rush to see your boyfriend." I say teasing him. I laugh as his face goes bright red. "He's not my boyfriend." He mumbles not looking at me. I know he likes Matt he just won't admit it and I was set on making them get together someday.

I go over to him and get on my shoes as well. He was going to drop me off at the gym and go hang out with Matt. I wasn't going on motorcycle because mister dad over here won't let me. He says that it's going to be pouring down rain later and doesn't want me to ride in the rain like that.

We get in the car and Shiro insists on driving like the dad he is. We both don't talk. We were both to raped up in our own thoughts. My guess his was probably on Matt by the way he's blushing. While I just couldn't stop thinking about Lance and if he really wanted to be my friend.

When we finally get there Shiro doesn't park and just drops me off at the front like he used to before I had my motorcycle.  Call me when you want me to come get to you." "Alright." I say. Then go to get my bag from back.

"See you later." I say as I start walking away. "Bye." He says and then pulls out to leave. I walk in and greet Coran at the front desk. I head to the changing room and stuff my stuff into my usual locker and head out to the indoor track while doing a light jog.

As I get in there I see Allura talking to a few other people looking very bored. A try not to laugh. Allura owned the place and Coran helped her run it. I didn't know her father but after he died she took over with Coran's help. A little after that I started going to this gym.

I move to the warm up area and start my stretches. Allura comes up to me a couple of minutes later. "I see you finally got away." I say with a smirk. It wasn't the first time I saw them complaining to her. "Uggg all they do is complain. I'm this close to kicking them out." She says holding up two finger that are less then an inch apart.

"You should just do it already." I say. I was almost done with my stretches. "Ehh maybe I will. Anyway where's shiro?" Shiro and Allura go way back. Matt, Shiro and Allura where all friends in high school and still are." "Hanging with Matt." "Ohhhhh~ cool" she says while waggling her eyebrows.

"Sorry to intrude but could you help me." A someone asks. "Of course." Allura says with a smile. We say bye to each other and i head off to the track and put my ear buds in. As soon as my feet hit the track I take off. I relax as I do my usual track exercise: 2 laps running, one lap walking. I also stop thinking. I stop thinking about Lance and his stupid smile or what he meant. I stop thinking about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have something out by next weekend. But other then that I hope you like it. Also I just realized that each chapter gets longer so that's good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic guys so please be patient with me. I'm also always open to your guys advise on how to make this better. I don't really have a schedule since summer's coming up but I'll try to update at least twice a week if i dont get writer's block that is . Also if you want to call me something you can call me Adam. not my real name btw.☺


End file.
